The Management Data Input/Output (MDIO) protocol is used in many devices, especially devices using various Ethernet type interfaces. An MDIO bus is a serial bus that can transfer a 16-bit address or a 16-bit data word per frame. The Advanced High-performance Bus (AHB) protocol is used by many peripherals. An AHB bus is a parallel bus that can transfer a 32-bit address and a 32-bit data word simultaneously. It would be desirable for an MDIO bus master to be able to communicate with an AHB slave device.